Unity
by WatsonGranger
Summary: A Slytherin falls for a Ravenclaw. A Gryffindor discovers that a Ravenclaw is his half-sister. A Hufflepuff is the only one who can help bring them all together. Voldemort met his downfall before the prophesy and something interesting will grow in between the union of a world that Dumbledore had tried to achieve. AU/OOC My first story be nice please and review
1. Chapter 1: Transparency

**Prologue**

Draco had no idea why Hermione would be such an interest to him this year. She was quiet, friendless, a know-it-all, and she had no blood-status. If the Hogwarts rumors were true, then she was raised in an orphanage. With no blood-status and her awkward social skills, Hermione had no reason as to why she should grab the attention of Draco Malfoy, pure-blood extraordinaire and heir to the Malfoy fortune. He looked at Hermione from across the Slytherin table and found her seated in the Ravenclaw table. He knew that Hermione had almost all the same classes with the Slytherins, as there is not a single day where Hermione would not raise her hand to answer a question. Draco looked at her and took in her chestnut hair and fair-skinned complexion. He loved her deep chocolate eyes whenever she glanced at him and he knew that this year she'd be glancing at him a lot more. Draco Malfoy and Hermione were named Head Boy and Head Girl this year, beating out Lisa Turpin and Harry-bloody-Potter.

Draco had tied to be-friend the son of the famous Auror, but Harry publicly ridiculed him in the beginning of first year. Draco and Harry were enemies for the rest of the school year, with Harry often being the instigator. However, this year Harry would leave him alone since Draco is now Head Boy. Draco looked at Hermione one last time and continued to eat, talking to his friends.

Hermione sat silently and alone at the Ravenclaw table, enjoying her pumpkin juice and apple pie. She was oblivious to everyone around her and she liked it that way. She never liked to socialize with people that have treated her like a social pariah. Whether it is because of Pansy Parkinson's group of Slytherin friends tormenting her or Harry Potter and his Gryffindor House playing pranks on her and giving her headaches, Hermione avoided everybody. It didn't stop her from having an acquainted relationship with people from Slytherin, but that is the way of Slytherins. They have allies only, never friends. Hermione felt a pang of loneliness hit her and was immediately frustrated by it. She should have gotten used to it by now. Since she was born, Hermione was always alone. Other children isolated her because of her unexplainable powers, and she is still isolated in her new magical life because of Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter. Oddly enough, Draco Malfoy seemed to be staring at her. She can tell that he thought she wouldn't notice, but she did. Hermione was naturally curious to figure out his behavior, but she'll have time later on. After all, she was Head Girl and he was the Head Boy.

Harry Potter was glaring at bloody Malfoy for staring at Hermione. It's not like he fancied Hermione, no far from it. He discovered the truth from his parents when he and Ron were snooping around in his father's study for his father's secret stash of Ogden's Finest. He discovered the birth certificate of a certain Hermione nee Potter, and that made him worry. He was shocked to say that the girl he often hexed for a joke was actually his half-sister. When he confronted his parents, they revealed that a month after they found out that Lily was pregnant with Harry, James was pumping for information from a Death eater and had to perform the unmentionable to get the information. The witch was a daughter of one of Voldemort's finest Death Eaters and she was desperate for somebody to love her. Nine months later and a month after Harry's birth, they found a crying child outside their doorstep in the late night with a note. The note read that the girl was James' daughter and that her name was Hermione. The note ended with the mother telling them that she will be dead when Voldemort finds out that she had been impregnated by the enemy. Lily did not react nicely to that, telling James that he was supposed to have used protection. They didn't want Hermione, not wanting to raise a child of a death eater even if James was the father. The rivalry and opposition ran so deep in them. They sent her away to the orphanage. From there, they never heard from her again nor had they ever wanted to find out about her. When they heard that a certain Hermione girl was in Ravenclaw in one of Harry's letters, they deliberately ignored that it was the same Hermione that is Harry's younger half-sister.

Harry was angry with his parents for their decision. The amount of guilt and shame made him think over his behavior over the last seven years in Hogwarts. In a way, he should have seen it though. Hermione carried about certain characteristics that his father in her. For one, it was her hazel eyes. Nobody had that same amount of depth in their eyes like his father. Another was her ability to take everything in stride. It was the same manner as his father whenever his colleagues ridiculed him. Hermione was a more calm and levelheaded version of his father when he thought about it.

Harry didn't speak to his parents the rest of the summer and he still continued to ignore their letters two weeks into the school year. It made him angry when he was overhearing the boys in his dorm and year level talk about Hermione as if she was a conquest for them just because she was possibly the last virgin in their year level. Ron had asked him permission to ask Hermione out, seeing as how Harry was her brother, but Harry knew of Ron's past relationships where he left a trail of broken-hearted witches after he shagged them. He practically threatened his friends not to mess with Hermione. Everybody thought he had a crush on her, but the few people such as the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, and the Lovegoods knew of Hermione as her half-sister after Harry confessed to his friends. As far as they knew, Harry was quickly developing his protective instincts on his oblivious half-sister. He wouldn't confront her; ashamed of the years he spent hexing her and making her be the butt end of his jokes. But he promised himself that he would try to be a better brother to her now, even if she doesn't know. It will be hard however to do so when Draco sodding Malfoy was taking an interest in her. No way in hell would he allow a Malfoy to be near his sister.

Ron Weasley was angry at his best friend for forbidding him to have a relationship with his half-sister. They were best friends since the beginning; he should at least let him date his sister. After all, Harry was dating Ginny. Ron glared at his best friend from behind while thinking about Hermione. She was innocent and pure. She had no business with the rest of the world yet she still had a quiet impact on them. She managed to develop an acquaintance relationship with a couple of Slytherins and she was rumored to have been offered job offers in the Ministry from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to the Department of Mysteries. She was exceptionally powerful and carried a lot of magic in her that would attract any pureblooded male to her… if they even wanted to break traditions and marry an unknown blood status witch. Ron quietly fumed behind his best friend, but he also started to plot ways to get close to Hermione.

Ginny Weasley glared at her brother when he whined about Harry not allowing him to date his sister. Ginny held a soft spot for Hermione when Hermione saved Ginny from expulsion after Ginny cast her famous bat-bogey hex at a couple of boys who had tried to take advantage on her. Ginny looked at her fiancé as he looked across the room at his half-sister. She could feel the shame radiating off of him and she felt sympathy for him. Ginny could only help as far as she can by supporting Harry as he tries to become a better man.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks and Surprises

Chapter 2: Flashbacks and Surprises

Hermione walked along the corridors checking every classroom had no couples doing the unthinkable in the late night. She was in the fourth corridor while Draco was patrolling the Seventh. It was a casual day between the two as if they had met for the first time. It was a nice change and Hermione was delighted to be able to develop a mutual relationship with the Slytherin Prince. Hermione took a deep breath as she replayed last night's talk with Dumbledore and after.

_Flashback_

_Hermione walked with a skip in her step as she walked to Dumbledore's office. There was a certain flair about her that she couldn't help but notice. She figured it out as much as her excitement of being the Head Girl. It was a goal she had worked long to strive in. She was already receiving offers in different departments in the Ministry of Magic; way before she even received her N.E.W.T. results. Hermione thought long and hard about her career choice and was leaning towards being a Healer in Saint Mungo's. The world could use another healer what with the rogue Death Eater activities that are about._

_Hermione shuddered as she thought about those Death Eaters. Frankly they wouldn't attack her until they know her blood status, but it was a scary thought in itself. Some of her Slytherin companions had told her about some of their own family relatives suffering attacks because they had 'turned against' the dark lord. Draco nearly lost his mother and his father personally hunted down the Death Eater that had tortured her and had brought him to Azkaban himself… but not without throwing in a couple of curses._

_Hermione walked up to the statue guarding the Headmaster's Office and said the password 'Bertie Botts'. The statue leaped to the side and Hermione walked up the staircase. As she was contemplating her decision of being a Healer, she nearly bumped into Draco Malfoy. She leaped on the side, and muttered, "Sorry." She recalled how he was looking at her during dinner and didn't know how to address him properly with that thought in her mind. Draco however just looked at her and said, "It's alright." It sounded a bit strained to her that it made her nearly blurt out if he was alright._

_They walked in silence towards the Headmaster's Office and Draco did the one move that he never had done for any other girl. He opened the door and allowed Hermione to walk in first. He walked in behind her and closed the door. There, sitting in his chair with a Phoenix sitting by his side, was the great Albus Dumbledore. He looked at his two Heads with great interest. He could sense that a change was to happen when he had chosen them to be Hogwarts' student leaders._

"_I called you both here, to discuss your patrolling schedule and how you are to deal with the prefect's schedules," began Dumbledore. As he continued talking, Draco couldn't stop fidgeting that it made Hermione glance at him every now and then just to make sure he wasn't crawling with pixies or Doxies. After Dumbledore had given them their schedules and instructions, he allowed them to walk to their private dorms._

_Hermione and Draco walked silently and awkwardly that Hermione nearly broke her 'don't-talk-first' rule until they came upon the painting of The Birth of Venus. Venus looked at the two Heads and said, "As new Heads, you must choose your password. Never reveal the password to anyone unless it's friends. Change the password every week and it must be one you both have decided on. Once you agree, you must both speak the password." Hermione and Draco looked at each expectantly, waiting until one of them made a suggestion. Hermione felt very awkward standing in the silence so she quietly said, "How about Amicus? It's Latin for friend." Draco looked at her in a surprised manner. He probably didn't know she knew Latin. He nodded silently and they both spoke to Venus, "Amicus." Venus nodded and opened the portrait hole. They walked in the corridor in silence and were awe struck as they saw their new home. The combined colors of Blue and Green gave the room a nice soothing feeling. It was nice to be able to walk into a room and relax immediately for the day. Two sofas were in front of the cozy fire and a large roundtable was in the middle of the room. Bookcases were aligned all over the wall much to Hermione's delight and two separate staircases lead to the Head's sleeping quarters._

_The awkwardness returned and they both looked at each other and blushed._

"_Listen," said Draco out of nowhere, "Since we're Heads and since we'll be seeing a lot of each other, what do you say about having a night to ourselves so we can get to know each other?" Hermione blinked in surprise, not expecting the great Slytherin Prince to want to know her, but she quickly recovered and nodded, not bothering to respond. Draco seemed a bit put out so he said, "I know we're not even close enough to be considered acquaintances, but I would appreciate if we can start by actually re-introducing ourselves." Hermione blinked in shock this time and stuttered out, "O-Ok." Draco seemed to enjoy catching her by surprise as he smirked his famous Malfoy Smirk and continued, "I thought that maybe we should try to get to know one another."_

"_So tomorrow we meet and do our round then?" said Draco. He was being over-confident and that only made Hermione a bit more frustrated at his antics, so perhaps the element of surprise might work. "Yeah, good night." She said loud, confident, and clear. Whatever he heard in her voice made him look at her in the eyes in surprise. HE was obviously not expecting to hear her with confidence. She smiled sweetly at him, which made his eyes go wide as saucers. She gave a wider grin at him and hurried away to her dorm, afraid that if she looked at his facial expressions she might laugh._

She sighed as she remembered how her stomach did flips when Draco smiled at her and gave her a good morning. She gave one in return and whatever awkwardness existed last night was gone that morning. She patrolled down the hall and was about to call it a night when she heard moaning in the door by her right. It was a broom closet and Hermione was nauseas to even try to open the door, the thought of what she might find is unsettling. Still, she is the Head Girl and she needs to enforce the rules on hormonal-driven teenagers. She opened the door and gasped when Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley stumbled out of the closet. Her eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her head. Harry and Ginny both snapped their heads to Hermione's direction and blushed until they were both red as tomatoes. "Hey Hermione." Said Ginny quite cheerfully. To Hermione, it sounded a bit strained. She noticed that Harry wasn't up to his usual snarks and wondered.

He was not looking at her in the eye and she wondered why he didn't try to use his usual threats that he has done before in the past. Harry caught her looking at him curiously and opened his mouth before-

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Hermione spun around to find Draco walking up to them with glee written on his face.

**Hey readers, this is my first fanfiction and I'd like to thanks the reviewers Siriusly Devoted and jennydcg. It motivated me to write more :D. I'm open to any suggestions you might have, after all I want to be able to impress you guys. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3: Caught and Explained

Chapter 3

Harry was having a restless night. He didn't know what to do at the moment. He desperately wanted to talk to Hermione. Ask her questions if she ever had flashbacks in her dreams like he did during that fateful night Voldemort had tried to take his family away. At the same time, he also wanted to go down on his knees and ask her for forgiveness during the years he spent ridiculing her and humiliating her. If the rumors were true, his hurtful comments had been the ones to motivate her to hide in the girl's bathroom, where a group of older Slytherin girls hexed her to the point where she spent a week in the Hospital Wing. Of course, the girls were punished but the scar was set and Hermione never responded to any insults towards her after that, which motivated Harry to respond to her silence with pranks and spells. Harry didn't like to feel guilty. It was eating him from the inside out and it was giving him migraines.

He could remember how his parents were monotonously telling the story to him. It hurt to know that his parents knew that Harry was bullying his own half-sister, but they did nothing to stop his behavior. His father was the biggest disappointment. Harry had always idolized his father ever since he started walking. Harry wanted to the next Marauder of Hogwarts, he wanted to marry the girl of his dreams, and he wanted the same respect people give James. Now that Harry knew his dirty little secret, Harry had never been more disappointment than knowing that he idolized a man who had abandoned his own daughter without a second thought. His mother was no help, often droning on how she didn't want to raise a Death Eater's daughter, despite the fact that James was the father. He used to see his mother as a kind and caring woman, but now he could only compare her to the jealous stepmother of the fairy tale stories.

Ginny was a big help. Giving him words of advice and encouragement. He knew that Hermione saved Ginny from becoming a victim, despite the fact that in the past, Ginny would often join the taunts and pranks Hermione had to endure. If anything, Ginny owed Hermione a debt that was repaid when Ginny stopped participating tormenting Hermione. Harry was becoming wary of Ron however. Ever since Harry

had forbidden Ron from ever trying to court Hermione, Ron was being a lot more moody. Ron would occasionally glare at Harry when he thought Harry wasn't looking and he would mutter in his sleep, which would only happen when he was being resentful or bitter. Harry had no idea what the change in his best friend would do to their relationship in the future, but he hoped that it would go away soon.

As he ate dinner, Hedwig landed in front of him with a letter from his parents. He stared at the letter gloomily before he decided to hear what his parents have to say. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I understand why you would be angry with us. But to be honest, we honestly didn't want you to be feeling guilty or ashamed. We had always talked about telling you, but we didn't want to create any problems for you or your future family. By associating with Hermione, we might have risked explaining to people why Hermione would have no resemblance to Lily and would look a lot like the daughter of Voldemort's Right Hand Man. Hermione had no place among us as she would have been more like her mother, who was a Pure-Blooded extremist in our school days. We didn't want to hurt you, but we ask that you try not to have any form of contact with Hermione. We don't want to risk having you put on the spotlight. We don't want to risk anything that is you and that is yours._

_ Love, Your Parents._

At this, Harry was blinded with rage. How dare they try to make assumptions? They don't know who Hermione is. If anything, Hermione is a crusader for equal rights. He heard of how she managed to convince the House Elves working in the kitchens to take a day off once a month, a feat that is very impressive. She is a friend of the Goblin Nation, no witch or wizard had the opportunity to have that title in centuries. People treat it as a rumor, but when Ragnok-King of the Goblin Nation-attended the O.W.L. to discuss goblin history with Hermione, many people no longer doubted that Hermione was a friend. If anything, they were intimidated. You mess with a friend of the Goblin Nation, you trigger a war. Hermione however has endless amounts of patience, Harry noticed, otherwise she would have told Ragnok all that happen in Hogwarts, who would have taken away all funding Gringotts gives to Hogwarts. Hermione had done many articles for the Daily Prophet about the demeaning laws that muggle-borns face, that later on, laws changed that gave all muggle-borns equal rights as Pure-bloods and Half-bloods. Hermione was an important person in the Wizarding World, but she still faced backlash from her peers. It didn't seem to faze her except for her monotonous personality that she gives in class or when she is in a group project. Harry realizes that it was her defense mechanism, which made him feel even guiltier.

He promised himself that he'll stop his childish antics and behave this year, which succeeded the first two weeks, as people are now being less wary around him and the teachers (with the exception of Snape) are starting to take him seriously. Harry knew that Dumbledore was telling his parents about his sudden change, but Harry could only imagine that his parents thought that they had influence over him in a positive manner. If anything they influenced him in a less than positive manner. As Harry tried to come up with the right words to bring up in the event that he wanted to talk to Hermione, Harry noticed a certain ferret staring at Hermione. No way in hell did Harry wanted his sister to be looked at as if she was the next conquest by the Slytherin Sex King. Harry glared whenever he saw Malfoy looking at Hermione. He wanted to throttle any guy for that matter who was looking at Hermione as if she was just an object. He might not have cared before, but now that he knew she was his sister, Harry wanted to keep all men away from her. Hermione's accomplishments made her something that shouldn't even be touched.

Harry pondered over his mixed emotions all throughout the entire day, that it began to make Ginny worried. They were sitting in the common room and Ginny was playing chess with Ron. It was late at night and Ginny had noticed how quiet Harry was the entire day.

"Ron, do you think we should help Harry?" asked Ginny as she moved her Queen to the right.

"Let him solve his own damn problems." Muttered Ron as he took her bishop.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" questioned Ginny. She noticed the behavior in her brother was something that was to be taken seriously. Ron's mood swings were unpredictable and dangerous, as he tends to become violent.

"He bloody forbidden me from even talking to Hermione. Why should he care? I'm letting him date you." Said Ron without any form of tact.

"Excuse me?! _Letting him_?! I chose to date and be engaged to Harry by my own choice and Harry didn't need _your_ permission!" yelled Ginny that the entire common room heard. Ron turned red in the face and stalked up to the Boy's Dormitory. Harry watched Ron stalk off, and turned his attention to Ginny who was sitting alone, glaring at the chess pieces. He walked to her and sat down next to her.

"Want to talk about it?" inquired Harry. He placed his arm around Ginny, who placed her head on his shoulders.

"Just Ron being his usual tact-less self." Explained Ginny. Her head throbbed at the level of desire that made her want to place her famous bat-bogey hex on her brother. He was being such an arse at the moment.

Harry chuckled at her statement and gently stroked her hair. He truly was becoming a better man. He never stroked her hair before to make her feel better.

Ginny was extremely pleased to be feeling Harry's hand in her hair, she took a deep breath and asked, "So are you going to tell Hermione?"

Harry flinched and said, "I try to tell her, but I always get pulled back. What if she doesn't forgive me? What if she tries to curse me? I am her fucking half-brother and there I was acting like a complete arse."

Ginny felt pity for Harry. He is dealing with a whole new level of maturity that he is not prepared to handle. They stayed quiet for a while before Ginny suddenly sat up. "Well, looks like we will have to try tonight." At that statement, Harry more or less panicked.

"TONIGHT? Why? I don't even know what to say to her." Babbled Harry. Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Just take out the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders Map and let's go find Hermione. I believe the Heads don't patrol until tomorrow." It took a while to convince Harry to bring his stuff out, but eventually Ginny managed to convince him to do it. As they walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room, they never noticed a certain redhead glaring at them as they left.

In Ginny's defense, she may have gotten the schedules mixed up. In Harry's defense, he was panicking about what to say to Hermione that he never really paid close attention to the map. Whatever the reason, they ran when they heard someone coming from behind them. Despite wearing the Invisibility Cloak, the cloak cannot make noises go away. As they ran around a corner, the cloak got snagged on a Knight's Armor, but they had to leave it behind. They ran into a broom closet where Harry accidently bumped his head hard against Ginny in the tiny space. She moaned in pain and they tried to keep quiet in their tiny environment, but then the door opened. From there, it's where it all started to the present time where Hermione found them and from where Draco comes in and said, ""Well, well, what do we have here?" At that point it couldn't get any worse.

Hermione had to resist to roll her eyes. It was no secret that Draco and Harry were the worst of enemies. It was also not a secret that they have been trying to get the other in trouble since they both started here. "What do you want?" snarled Harry. Again, Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Draco is Head Boy, which would entitle him a good excuse to be outside. "I'm Head Boy, Pothead. It's my right to punish those who have been caught outside of curfew." Smirked Draco. Hermione had never been witness to a famous Potter vs. Malfoy fight, but here was one happening now, and she'll be damned if she allowed a brawl to happen and she did nothing to stop it. "Ok, you both need to calm down and we can discuss this like civil people." At this, both boys turned to look at her as if she had gone insane. Ginny quickly followed up by saying, "If you two start a fight in the middle of the night Filch or Mrs. Norris will hear you." The boys glared at each other before they backed away a good ten feet away from each other. Hermione and Ginny both rolled their eyes at them while the boys tried to glare the other to death. "What were you doing in the broom closet?" questioned Hermione. At this, Harry flinched while Ginny blushed redder than her hair at the implication, giving her an interesting neon color. Draco smirked and asked, "Well?"


	4. Chapter 4: Screams and Confessions

Chapter 4

Harry and Draco glared each other down as Ginny quickly came up with an excuse. "We were on our way to the kitchens when we heard someone coming." Hopefully that was a valid enough excuse. Draco seemed to accept the answer, but Hermione quickly interjected, "The kitchen is on the other side of the castle and yet you are here with a poor excuse. Surely that map of yours should have told you the route to take anyways." At that statement, Harry started to splutter whilst Ginny turned pale. How in the name of Merlin's saggy bags did she know about _the_ map?

Hermione however knew about the map ever since Harry unknowingly left the map for who knows whom to see. Luckily, she asked the map how to wipe the ink off, which gave her the passcode. Should she tell Harry about his recklessness? No, because she promised herself the next time he leaves the map unguarded she'll take it herself and show it to Dumbledore.

Harry grimaced when he noticed Draco frown in confusion and suspicion. "What map?" he asked.

Hermione gave a deep sigh in exhaustion and knew that Harry wouldn't want Draco to know about the map. Instead she turned changed the subject and said, "Never mind, I want to know the real reason, right now." Her authority-tone came across as bossy to Draco's ears that it made him smirk behind her back, worried that if she were to see him, she would nag him instead.

Harry remained silent despite Ginny signaling him to go ahead. At his silence, she rolled her eyes and decided to give him a shove rather than a push. "We were coming to see you at your Head Dorm." Harry panicked and tried to cover the situation but Hermione quickly interjected, "Why? You could have come any time in the morning." Hermione was suspicious of Harry's behavior ever since the term started. Not once has he tried to prank her or humiliate her. At first, she thought is was because she was Head Girl; however, she realized that he had stopped pranking altogether and was becoming a more studious person. Normally that would always make Hermione smile when a student is becoming a more civilized person, however where Harry Potter is involved, she couldn't help but think that perhaps it will be some elaborate joke in the end. She couldn't help but be paranoid in his situation. It made her feel like Mad-Eye Moody when she met him last year at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They interviewed Hermione and asked her about her feelings on the subject of wanting to work as an Auror.

She couldn't quite figure out the problem with Harry however, as she was still trying to figure out Draco Malfoy's strange behavior as well and Ronald Weasley's behavior. For some reason, Ronald's stares at her were making her uncomfortable and anxious to get away. She had no idea what was wrong with the boys this year. Perhaps it was more coming of age hormones that they were processing. Whatever it was, she gets paranoid with Harry, she wants to run when she sees Ronald staring at her, and with Draco… her stomach does little flops. All these emotions were exhausting in her part.

Ginny could sense that Hermione was on her edge. She understood that Harry and Hermione's relationship has never been a smooth line, especially during the two years they were both prefects. Ginny could remember the times that whenever Harry and Hermione were paired up to patrol the halls, Hermione would somehow end up with a migraine or would be seen checking into the hospital wing for a swollen limb.

"Ok listen. You have to promise that you need to be non-judgmental on this if I tell you." Said Ginny. Hermione nodded but Harry quickly said, "Not with _him_ around." He pointed at Draco, who was listening with rapt attention at the conversation.

"No, as Head Boy I have every reason to be here, Pothead. Especially with the extensive history you and Hermione share." Sneered Draco. Harry flinched at the implication. He had gone too far with his pranks and jokes where Hermione was concerned, but he was putting it all behind him now.

"And considering your history with Harry, perhaps you should not be here." Sniped Hermione. Draco looked shocked for a moment before he did the most surprising thing Ginny and Harry ever witnessed. He listened to Hermione and walked away. Hermione looked at the two strangely before asking, "What?"

"Draco Malfoy listened to you? _The _Draco Malfoy?" inquired Ginny. Hermione slowly nodded, not fully understanding what was the fascination for it. "Yeah? So?" asked Hermione. Harry quickly came out of his stupor and said, "Well, it's Malfoy for one and he never listens to anyone, even if it's a teacher." Hermione merely shrugged at the news before snapping back to her question, "Why do you wish to see me?" Harry grimaced before he quietly said, "What do you know about your family?"

At this, Hermione had to laugh. Ginny and Harry looked at her in alarm. Hermione could tell that her sudden burst of giggles had greatly alarmed the two Gryffindors, then again it would alarm anyone as Hermione was never actually seen laughing.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but you must know that I am an orphan. I have tried to trace my parentage, but without a birth certificate I cannot move. I am Hermione and that is it. Why this sudden interest anyways? If I can recall, you and Parkinson were the leading two people that hated my guts." Said Hermione. Harry blushed and to Hermione's surprise he looked ashamed. She curiously looked at him before Ginny said, "What if we were to tell you that we can help you find your parentage?" Hermione didn't want to feel the hope that was bubbling up inside her. She didn't want to feel excited that perhaps maybe they knew who her parents were. Hermione was quite content on being on her own. She didn't want to face her parents who abandoned her, yet she wanted to know if she looked like her mother or father. Seeing Hermione's inner struggle, Ginny continued, "Harry recently discovered proof of your parents."

Hermione's eyes snapped to Harry who was fidgeting and glancing at the floor. Hermione looked at him and said, "Well?" Harry looked in her eyes and saw his father's eyes, but with a distinct depth that was so Hermione. He knew his parents were wrong in their assumptions with Hermione.

"Hermione," began Harry, "You are a month younger than me and you were raised in a muggle orphanage. You don't have a birth certificate because you were left on the doorstep of the orphanage with no note whatsoever and with no one present on the street for the wardens to look for." Hermione paled slightly after Harry talked. How did he know? Surely no one in this school was interested enough in her to dig into her life. Harry saw the panic in her eyes and felt a bit guilty. He honestly didn't want to break it to her this way, but there was no turning back now.

"How did you know?" whispered Hermione. Ginny felt a bit sad when she saw the far off look in Hermione's face. It must have been hard to be raised with no family. Guilt rose up when she realized that Hermione was possibly alone the entire time she as at Hogwarts. "What would you say if I knew who your parents are, but that you won't like it?" asked Harry. Hermione felt annoyance bubbling up in her, of course she wanted to know. She sniped, "Well? If you're going to bring the subject up then tell me." Harry felt angry at her tone. Didn't she realize that this was a delicate subject? "Listen, I'll tell you if you stop using that tone maybe I'll tell you." Said Harry. At that, Ginny face-palmed herself; however no one noticed. Hermione felt pure fury rise in her. How dare he tell her what not to do. He brought it up anyways. "How dare you!" yelled Hermione. Her limit was finally breached and she didn't care if she was to show example of her Head Girl status, "You come up hear telling me something that I have always wondered about all my life and then you withhold it? And why should I listen to you? You have never given me any excuse to be respectful to you!"

"I'm trying to make amends!" yelled Harry back. "WHY NOW? WHY AT THE VERY LAST YEAR DID YOU DECIDE TO BE A CIVIL PERSON AND MAKE AMENDS! WHY ARE YOU BRINGING UP MY LIFE? WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" exploded Hermione, she was at her boiling point already and Ginny was horrified when Harry yelled, "BECAUSE MY FATHER IS YOU FATHER, YOU DAMN DAUGHTER OF A DEATH EATER!"

Harry paled as he watched shock, confusion, and horror cross Hermione's face.

What? There was no way in hell Harry would be her half-brother. This had to be the elaborate joke Harry was saving up. No brother would do that to his own sister, even if they might get in each other's nerves. The many times Harry had made fun of her teeth and hair, the many times he would hex her so she was lifted up in the air by her ankle as she desperately covered herself when her skirt was sliding down. All the horrible memories of the jeering and taunts he threw at her were rushing back into her mind. The daughter of a Death Eater is what he shouted? She shared blood with a thoughtless monster? It was making her feel light-headed. She could feel the tears in her eyes. Ginny wanted to smack him upside the head for his tactless answer. However any hits Harry might have endured by his fiancé was gone as Hermione slumped to the floor, passed out.

**Hey there readers, first off thanks for taking the time to reading my fanfic and second thank you French inconnu for pointing out my mistake. I'm open to suggestions so thanks again :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Damn Bloody Potte_r, thought Draco. He did not like leaving Hermione alone with him. Did she not know how self-righteous that prat could be? Even more baffling, why would she want to be alone with the prat who had constantly made her feel inferior? Draco thought Purebloods were bad to muggle-born, it was nothing to how Harry (a half-blood) would treat Hermione (a muggle-born). Draco did not like feeling jealous, as he thought of Hermione and Harry together even with Potty's Weaselette there. Draco quickly patrolled the areas, wanting to go back. What big secret did Pothead had to hide? Draco could remember the olive branch he extended to Potter in their first year, he wanted to show people that he wanted to start a new idea to the world, but Potter had to snark at him.

_Draco saw Potter across the crowd of first years and felt determination. He wanted to change the world and he knew that he also needed someone with parents who had-not influential in money and politics-influence in the world itself. After all, it was James and Lily Potter who had managed to bring down Voldemort. Draco walked across the students and said, "Potter."_

_The raven-head boy turned around and sneered. Draco was surprised at the greeting he was getting. "Listen, how about we—" he was cut off when Potter sneered, "I don't want anything to do with a damn dirty snake, Malfoy." Several people snickered, but the majority ignored the event. Malfoy felt fury rise in him, but coolly said, "I never knew that stardom can create such a large head. Tell me, if I were to prick you would you pop? Or would you ooze the disgusting pus that usually comes out of an infection that people don't want?"_

_At that statement, everybody already knew of the long and bitter rivalry that would last their entire lifetime._

Draco ignored the memory as he finally finished his patrol. He quickly ran back to the corridor where he left Hermione with Potty. As he ran around the corner he could hear Hermione scream, "WHY NOW? WHY AT THE VERY LAST YEAR DID YOU DECIDE TO BE A CIVIL PERSON AND MAKE AMENDS! WHY ARE YOU BRINGING UP MY LIFE? WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" Aha! He made it just in time to hear Potter give his secret, "BECAUSE MY FATHER IS YOUR FATHER, YOU DAMN DAUGHTER OF A DEATH EATER!"

_What_? Daughter of a Death Eater? Wait…. She was related to POTHEAD? Of all the lousy luck. He couldn't go further with his thoughts when he heard someone fall to the ground. He peeked around the corner and sprinted when he saw that it was Hermione.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL POTTER?" he exploded as he strode towards Hermione. Harry and Ginny looked up in shock as they saw the murderous rage he directed towards Harry. Harry was in shock until Draco bent down and picked Hermione up in his arms, from then he managed to yell, "Get your slimy hands off her!" Draco sneered at Harry and said, "Twenty points from Gryffindor and a detention this Friday." He strode away but Harry won't have it. "Leave her alone!" he yelled. Draco continued to walk towards the Heads Dorm but said over his shoulder, "Don't start acting like a caring brother Pothead. You have years of redemption to catch up to first." Harry stopped his rant, Draco heard? He was about to follow when he felt Ginny's hand grip his shoulder.

He turned to her and she said, "Leave it. Your less than tactless approach should have gotten you hexed. Don't risk it right now." Harry nodded dejectedly, thinking how he could have made this worse than how it was. This was a far cry from how he wanted it to be. Now he has shame plaguing his head. He shouldn't have lost his temper, but what can he do? He was surrounded by Marauders his whole life. They often lost their tempers, with the exception of Remus. Harry and Ginny walked away back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Draco strode with purpose in his step. Damn that Pothead. He held Hermione tighter against him as he walked up to the Heads Entrance. The painting of a Venus looked at him in alarm to the faint Head Girl and stuttered out, "P-P-Password?"

"Draconic." Said Draco. He and Hermione had fought over the password the first few hours after they promised each other to change the password every month and changed the last one when they were in the Heads Dorm. Eventually, Hermione gave in when Draco refused every option Hermione gave. With the password set for the month, Hermione declared that she will chose next month's password. Draco merely smirked at her.

He walked in the common room and gently laid Hermione to rest on the couch. He knew he couldn't enter her room without the stairs turning into a slide underneath him and she would probably freak out if she woke up in his room. He quickly transfigured one of the pillows into a thick blanket and laid it over her. He would have transfigured her clothes into something a bit more comfortable, but for that to happen he had to imagine the clothes and he honestly knew that he couldn't do it without transfiguring her clothes into something slinky and sexy. He needed to control his over-active imagination. He has been dreaming of Hermione ever since the beginning of term and he often woke in the middle of the night in a desperate need of a very cold shower.

He walked to the other couch and slumped down. What a mess, he thought. His deep infatuation with this girl was not only related to Pothead, but she is also the daughter of a death eater. Draco flinched when he recalled how Bellatrix had broken out of Azkaban. She was furious with his mother for not joining the Dark Lord's side in the war. He shuddered as he recalled how Bellatrix had managed to break through the Manor wards and had tried to kill his parents.

_The Malfoy family was sitting in the study, just sitting in the couches and enjoying the others company. Draco and his father were reading books, while Narcissa was knitting the two men their annual Christmas scarves. _

_It was a Black Tradition that the woman would knit her family scarves and it was a tradition Narcissa absolutely refused to forget about. The scarves were different every year, but Draco still has all his scarves, even the ones when he was just a baby._

_As the family continued their peaceful night, they never heard the door open until a bitter voice said, "Well isn't this nice?"_

_They all snapped to the door where they were greeted by the sight of Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus. Lucias was quick on his feet and took his wand out but Rodolphus was just as fast and a duel quickly progressed. Draco was about to help his father when his aunt yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" He fell to the floor as rigid as a board._

_His mother quickly brought her wand out and another duel between the sisters progressed. It quickly escalated where the walls were being blown apart. "CRUCIO!" Draco felt his blood ran cold when he heard his mother scream. He couldn't do anything however…. But wandless magic? He quickly closed his eyes and thought of the counter-curse. Finite, he thought. He could move his muscles now. He snatched his wand off the floor and aimed at his Aunt, "Confringo!" Bellatrix was blasted off her feet and collided against her husband. They collided against the wall where Lucias quickly bounded them with magical ropes, while Draco helped his mother sit down on the couch. Lucias quickly flooed the Aurors and a healer to come to the Manor. They arrived in ten minutes where for the next twenty minutes, Lucias gave his report and Draco helped the Healer calm his mother down._

_They took Bellatrix and her husband away where they received news the next week that they both received the Kiss from the Dementors. _

Draco felt his head pound after relieving that memory. He looked over at Hermione and couldn't help but smile. She may be the daughter of a Death Eater, but all other death eaters were never as insane as his aunt, so he relaxed against the couch, letting his eyes droop and sleep overwhelm him.

**Hey readers, I'm sorry for not publishing more chapters, but college does that. I would like to say thank you again for reading this vic, and I'm open to critique and suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams and Reality

Chapter 6

Hermione slowly woke up to the sound of the dying fire and a heavy breather next to her. She turned her head to the side and was caught with the sight of Draco Malfoy sleeping next to her. Well not really next to her per say. No, it was more like Hermione was sleeping on top of him face down while he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Hermione roamed the room with her eyes and saw that she was in the Heads Common Room, and that her and Draco were sleeping on the large couch. It was midmorning by the looks of the sun's position through the window. Hermione pondered how she could have ended up on the couch until the events of last night flashed through her mind.

She is the illegitimate daughter of the famous Auror James Potter and a death eater. Which Death Eater? She had no clue. She has no idea if she even wants to find out. The very fact that she had no past made her an outcast in Hogwarts. Imagine the backlash she'll receive when they find out about her parentage. Is this why Harry was always horrible to her? Because he didn't want people to know that she was really his half-sister? That he didn't want people to know about his father's infidelity? Then again, Ginny had said that Harry had recently discovered the startling information. Harry was just as innocent in this revelation as she was. Then why did his father not say anything about her? Was he ashamed? At that thought, Hermione teared up. She was unwanted if her life said anything about it. If James Potter, the renowned Auror who was known for his fairness and compassion did not want Hermione, his own daughter that he had conceived through a death eater, then she was obviously not wanted.

Hermione gave a deep sigh of sadness and tried to rise up from her position, but to her amazement, Draco tightened his hold on her waist. If she thought she was close to him before, now it was like their bodies were molded together. She couldn't help but think that as she looked at his peaceful face. Draco Malfoy is the most feared individual for anyone to try to cross. Harry Potter is the only known individual to actually cross Draco, but he always ended up hexed or cursed. Harry was an exceptional dueler, but Draco had knowledge and wit on his side. While Harry had training from his father, Draco had endless amount of knowledge on curses, charms, and hexes to be able to outmatch Harry Potter. Of course, Harry would never tell his father that he could never win against Draco in a duel.

Ever since they had started Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy had never put the time tease her mercilessly like his Slytherin companions or to even be pleasant towards her. She had thought that it was because he was a pureblood and that he shouldn't sully himself in the company of anyone lower than his status. But the surprise came in fourth year, during the Yule Ball.

_She had come down with her date, Viktor Krum and was enjoying herself and for the first time she had felt beautiful. That was until Viktor had to leave back to his ship and Harry Potter with his friends came by her and started to cruelly taunt her, calling her a slut and a hag. Hermione ran off crying and bumped into none other than the Slytherin Prince himself. He was startled to see her and Hermione felt mortified that of all the people in this castle, it had to be him. She sniffled out a 'sorry' and tried to walk around him, but he held her arm and asked, "What happened?"_

_Hermione shook her head and sadly replied, "Nothing out of the ordinary." Draco must have known what she was talking about because he narrowed his eyes and firmly ordered her, "Stay here." He stalked off into the direction she was running and Hermione stood there, stunned. She waited for about twenty minutes, conversing with the portraits who had seen her sad expression and attempted to cheer her up. Draco came back and said, "I'm sorry for the delay. Would you like to accompany me back to the ball?" Hermione was stunned once again, and nodded merely because she was terrified that her voice would crack. Draco held his arm out for her to grab on to and he led her to the dance floor. They danced to a slow tune and it was quiet, but they were both content to be dancing like this. Draco had absolutely no reason to be a Good Samaritan that night, but he made her night even more magical than it needed to be. _

_The next morning, Hermione skipped down to breakfast only to be hearing through the rumors that Harry Potter and his Gryffindor friends were in the Hospital Wing, each on of them sporting a different curse or hex that still hasn't been removed. Hermione was shocked to hear it and glanced over at the Slytherin table where Draco sat with his friends. He met her gaze but looked away; almost as if last night never happened. Hermione felt a sting behind her eyes, but she quickly dismissed it. Last night was just one night and despite the fact that the night would turn into many dreams later, Hermione was content to know that at least one night had existed._

Hermione snapped back to the present when she felt something poking her stomach. She blushed a deep red when she realized that it was Draco's… friend. She tried to escape the confinements of his arms as slowly as possible so as not to wake him, but his arms again tightened around her. Now the poking turned into a nudging. Hermione could feel the heat come off her in waves. She squirmed to loosen his hold, but to her horror he flipped them over so that now she was the one on the bottom and he was the one on top.

"Draco." She squeaked out. He mumbled for a bit but then fell back asleep. Hermione gave a frustrated groan and tried to shove him off. He gave a sleepy groan and snuggled into her, where he had managed to pry her legs open with one of his. Hermione's eyes went wide as saucers before she yelled, "DRACO!"

Draco was having pleasant dreams. It involved himself with Hermione in the same bed. He had been having many dreams similar like the one he was having now, but this time was different; he can feel it.

_They were kissing tenderly on the bed as he had his arms wrapped around her. She was leaning back into him with her arms around his neck. Draco tightened his hold around her and he quietly said to her, "Will you marry me?" In answer she gave an excited 'yes' squirmed delightfully against him and he quickly flipped them over. They snogged for a bit and he said, "You have made me the happiest man alive." Hermione giggled into him and he snuggled against her even more, he managed to pry her legs open and looked into her eyes for an answer, he did not want to rush things without her permission. She looked into his eyes with her warm brown ones before she opened her mouth and said, "DRACO!"_

He woke with a jolt and looked down at Hermione's eyes. He looked down at their position and Hermione blushed when she saw what caught his attention; her legs open with his legs in between. "Draco! Get off!" she yelled. She expected him to get off immediately or to at least stop staring. To her astonishment, he smirked and said, "No, I kind off enjoy myself where I am right now."

**Hello readers, just an update here to say that this chapter is something to help connect Hermione and Draco with each other. I wanted to show the depth they have with one another and I'm open to reviews and suggestions, thank you **


	7. Chapter 7: Thoughts and Discoveries

Chapter 7

James and Lily Potter are respectful and official figureheads of the Wizarding World. Since the defeat of Voldemort in their hands, the Wizarding World has been praising them as figureheads and icons. They have their own faces on the Chocolate Cards collection, they have seats in the Wizengamot, the Minister of Magic himself at one point seeks their advice including other politicians. The Auror program became the most popular option amongst the Hogwarts graduates for the opportunity to train under James Potter, many more applied to the Healer Academy to try and get close to Lily Potter. Like every great man however, there will always be someone to fall from grace.

James and Lily Potter had defeated Voldemort one month after the birth of Harry. When their instant fame rose up they kept every secret they had close to their hearts. When a few months later a knock was heard, they were surprised and horrified to see a baby girl crying on their doorstep. They had done a quick ritual using Lily's charm skills and were panicked when the results came out positive for James. Not wanting to experience the backlash and the outrage, they quickly placed the girl in an orphanage in London and walked away without ever looking back.

Now, because James had kept the Birth Certificate, Harry had discovered their secret and he was refusing to speak with them.

Lily didn't like to be ignored by her own son. As James continued to pace back and forth, Lily looked at the name of the girl's birth mother: Jean Granger. The daughter of Dagworth Granger, the famous potioneers expert and a famous death eater. When James was supposed to get information out of her, he decided to kick it up a notch and seduce her. Jean Granger fell in love with him, which made him drop the mission quickly. He hadn't heard from her at all except through rumors that she was a mess and was slowly weakening. The guilt was horrible to him, which is why he preferred to never see her again.

When the little girl appeared however, all the guilt came rushing back when his investigations revealed that Jean had died at the hand of her own father. Dagworth didn't want a disgrace for a daughter. James took a couple of hard drinks before making the decision to send the girl to an orphanage. He hated to look at her, otherwise the face of Jean Granger would be staring back at him. James and Lily quickly left her on the doorstep and walked away.

Now, it is all coming back to him. He can recall the many times he was called to Hogwarts because of Harry's pranks to a certain Hermione. The girl has no surname and she lived in the London's Orphanage. James felt nothing when informed how the girl had suffered through Harry's pranks, just as long as Harry never finds out and that he will never have to see the girl. However, now that Harry knows, James has to admit that this was something coming from the long run.

Lily didn't like the girl, period. The girl is only proof of James' infidelity and Lily didn't like it when she was hearing around the Ministry of the girl. Apparently the girl is offered many places in the Ministry, including the position of Auror First Class by Madame Bones. James was supposed to have that position but if the girl gets it, she would become of a higher rank than James, but that was only passed to her because of her training she received in Hogwarts. It didn't seem fair that the girl was getting special attention from the professors as well. She heard from Harry how Dumbledore and Minerva would train the girl over the summer. Even her childhood friend Snape would train her in the arts of potions and curses. Thinking of Snape brought back many nostalgia, especially the years before Hogwarts. She hadn't forgiven him after their Hogwarts graduation and she never spoke to him during the Order meetings where he played spy for them. When she had decided to finally forgive him, she was staggered when he merely nodded at her forgiveness and continued to walk away.

Lily had tried to start a conversation with him; however, Snape would usually keep it brief and walk away to his office in Hogwarts. Lily gave up trying to rekindle the friendship they had when he refused to lighten Harry's detention in his third year: he had taken away Harry's Firebolt and gave him a detention every single night for the rest of the school year. It was a punishment for Harry's antics in Potions and for ruining a potion that a certain Hermione had done. Lily felt a wave of self-pity when she realized that she should have forgiven him when he asked for it. It looked rather pathetic when she was the one doing the begging for forgiveness.

"HE TOLD HER!" ranted James. Any thoughts about her friendship was put to the side. Ron had sent a letter to them about the conversation he had heard Ginny and Harry have late one night. Apparently, Harry had told Hermione about her parentage and it didn't go well; now the Malfoy boy knew." HE TOLD HER AND NOW THAT MALFOY BOY KNOWS! HARRY MIGHT AS WELL HAVE SHOUTED IT IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL! THIS CANNOT CONTINUE!"

He walked to the fireplace and was about to grab some floopowder, if Lily hadn't grabbed his arm and said, "Wait, you can't just barge into Hogwarts and start ranting. Remember that only a few people know." James took a deep breath and said, "You're right. Ok. So what do you propose we do." Lily took the time to think it over, there is one way but it requires too much emotions to handle in one night. However it is the only way they can do it quietly without word ever going out.

"We need to see her privately." Said Lily. "No, absolutely not." Said James.

"This is the only way-"

"I don't care if it, I refuse to see her."

"She is your daughter."

"And since when have you been happy to admit that?"

"Now is not the time for this!"

They stared at each, daring the other to try to argue. "We need to tell her and we need to be sure to keep her out of the way." James and Lily sat back down, and were each contemplating how to do it. It wasn't until later when they finally decided to buck up and get it over with. As James grabbed the floopowder, a thought occurred, _Would she even want to see me_? For some reason the thought hurt, but he pushed it to the side easily.

As they climbed onto the floo they both shouted, "Hogwarts Head Dorms!" They were transported away immediately and were already at the Heads Dorm in Hogwarts. The perks about being figureheads was that they were allowed instant access to anywhere around the world without permission.

As they stepped off the fireplace, the sight that greeted them was shocking and outrage. Hermione was kissing Draco Malfoy. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!"

**I have read reviews where people wanted James to meet Hermione. This is the best I can do. I promise to upload sooner; I just have so much work. I'm open to reviews and suggestions.**


	8. Chapter 8: Unplanned Meetings

Chapter 8: Unplanned Meetings

"GET OFF MALFOY!" cried Hermione. She struggled a bit but froze when she heard a slight moan escape his lips. Oh God, she was encouraging the friction. Hermione looked up at his face surprised that she could get a reaction out of him. She blushed when she still felt the nudge on her and yelled, "MALFOY GET OFF THIS INSTANT!" He smirked and slowly rolled off her. She gave a huff of annoyance and sat up. The events of last night were still fresh in her mind and she gave a slight shudder. She sat up on the bed and watched as Draco walked into the kitchen and was preparing breakfast. One of the strange outcomes about becoming Head Boy and Girl is that having a kitchen already gives them the advantage of cooking for when House Elves aren't available. Draco surprised her in the very beginning when he cooked a full meal for the both of them. She had come to admire his cooking skills and when she asked him how he learned, he had confessed that he often spent time in the kitchens in his Manor, avoiding his parent's arguments. He developed the cooking skills when he got bored and asked the elves to show him how.

Hermione could remember last night's fight with Harry. She felt a bit guilty for blowing up on him the way she did, but in her eyes he really couldn't have had more tact. She could remember, to her embarrassment, that she fainted but she didn't know how she ended up sharing couch space with Draco. She looked towards him and said, "What happened?"

He paused eating and it worried her that he gave a slight hesitation.

"I heard-" he began but the small wail that escaped her lips made him pause. So he heard everything then? She should have known he wouldn't listen to her when she asked him to continue his patrols. She looked at him and said, "You heard everything?"

"No, not everything. Just the last part as I was still doing my duties as Head Boy." His answer surprised her and she raised her eyebrows. So he had listened to her, but still eavesdropped in a more Slytherin manner. She should have at least thought of that possibility: which made her feel more embarrassed. Draco noticed her fallen expression and said, "I promise I won't say anything."

Hermione raised her head surprise. Where was the Slytherin who would take the opportunity? He watched as she conversed with herself and said, "It's not fair, which is why I am giving my oath as a wizard to keep my lips sealed until you decide when I can otherwise." Hermione's eyes widened as a glow surrounded Malfoy and completed his oath.

"Why would you care? Is it because of my parents being of pure-blood?" she questioned. This seemed to be suspicious but she was not going to be the one who let her guard down and be even more humiliated." It's not fair. They had all these years to claim you as a daughter and you had to find it out the way you did last night. I may be raised in a pureblooded belief, but you have always fascinated me even without your status." _Damn, did that just came out_? He watched as a blush rose on her cheeks and felt his own cheeks heat up. He should have shouted his love for her while he was at it. _Love? Do I love her_? He doesn't really know her.

While Draco was pondering within himself, Hermione was having her own dialogue in her head. So that was why he was always staring at her. She felt warmth spread across from her and if she was to be honest with herself, it frightened and excited her. She never really had anybody notice her before up until this year. It felt nice to know it was because someone wanted to know her. Hermione thought about what Harry had told her the night before. So she was the daughter of the famous Auror: The famous Auror who had defeated the Darkest Wizard of all time with his wife. The same said Auror who obviously didn't want her.

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes and berated herself for caring. She is better than him anyways. Professor Snape had always made it a point to show her. She had performed OWL level spells on her first summer spent at Hogwarts after all. She is the one who the entire Ministry wishes to have in their department. She could easily take Auror Potter's job if she wanted to.

She couldn't however picture her mother. Who was she? Did Hermione inherit anything from her? Why haven't any other relatives come to claim her? All these questions were causing her to develop massive headaches. She was surprised when Draco placed his arm around her shoulder and whispered, "It's hard, but I promise that I will help you."

Hermione looked up into his mercury eyes and didn't doubt him for a second. They continued to look into one another's eyes and felt the room rise several degrees. Draco couldn't take his eyes off her lips and how pink and full they looked. He could imagine them swollen after a good snogging session. The thought made him breathe heavier. Hermione could practically his heartbeat and the sound of his breath. She watched as his eyes seemed to burn and it made her feel… good. She could practically feel the heat radiating off of her. Draco could hear the slight broken gasp that escaped Hermione's mouth and it spurned him on.

He leaned down to her and pressed his lips gently. A spark rose in between and the small kiss soon became a snogging session. Hermione could feel the immense euphoria that rose in her. Draco couldn't remember the last time a kiss felt so pleasurable.

Hermione felt his tongue seeking entrance and granted permission. This was even more pleasurable. They stopped after a few minutes and they both felt the heat radiating off each other's bodies.

"That was—"

"Yeah."

"So, are we—"

"I believe so."

" Oh, you have to know that this was my first kiss."

Draco looked down at her blushing face and felt a rush of pride and triumph. He was her first! A wave of possessiveness also struck him as he thought, _And her only one_. He had never felt this way before about a witch and he intends to keep her. Thoughts of asking her to Hogsmeade trips and to sit by him in the Great Hall were already clouding his mind. It helped that they had most classes together.

Hermione could see the tenderness in his eyes and it made her feel wanted. She liked it. As she looked up into his mercury eyes, she sat up shyly and gave him a tender kiss. They were lost in each other in that kiss that they never noticed the fire roaring to life or the sound of two people walking into the room. They broke apart when they did hear, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!"

Now, Hogwarts' finest professors trained Hermione and Draco was raised by his father to always be alert. So James and Lily Potter found themselves looking down at the pointed wands leveled at them steadily. James looked at Hermione and found himself looking at Jean Granger. Guilt wallowed up in him as he recalled the pleas she sent out for him to help her. He shook himself back to the present to look at his daughter level him with a gaze and demanded, "Who are you?"

She was calm, she was collected, and she was focused. There was no doubt that she was his daughter. Lily could see James in her as well, and that made her feel angry at the proof of James' infidelity and the fact that the Malfoy heir had his wand pointed at her throat. "We are James and Lily Potter and we came here to speak with you." Said James. Hermione and Draco glanced at each other before lowering their wands, but not putting them away. James would have been proud had he not been reminded that she is only a living reminder of his regrets.

"So… you're my father?" asked Hermione as she looked at James.

**Hello readers. I'm leaving this meeting open ended mainly because I'm suffering writer's block so now would be a good ime for suggestions. I'm sorry for the late updates but I have college to worry about but I'm in break now so I'll have more time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was extremely awkward to the point. Never had James been in an environment where he could practically feel he was not welcomed… aside from Snape's presence that is. He and Lily were sitting in one of the couches while Draco sat opposite of them. Hermione had gone into the kitchens to get tea. He looked over the Malfoy heir and couldn't help but feel the shudder running down his spine: as if the world needed another Lucias Malfoy. "So Draco," said Lily, who couldn't handle the awkwardness that the air provided, "how are you doing in school?" Draco raised his eyebrow at the attempt of small talk and could practically sense that they didn't like him. Well he didn't like them either, especially the Auror. He had issued a search warrant on the Malfoy estate when they clearly had nothing to hide. The Humiliation was unbearably for his father who had to work double time to ensure that their reputation was not destroyed. "I'm doing well," he replied politely. He learned from his father that replying short and simple would always give him the advantage of the conversation. Lily raised her eyebrow slowly at the short response. Normally, young witches or wizards were always thrilled to share their plans to her, this one radiated that he did not want to be here. Well she didn't want him here either, but he was so insistent on being there. Perhaps the girl was dating the Malfoy heir. If that were to happen, then the girl would be unstoppable. She would have talent, power, and money to back her up.

She couldn't help but compare her to Harry, who was at peace with his mediocre grades and how he never seemed to care that nobody would take him seriously. James was having the same train of thought as his wife. He didn't want to admit that he had allowed Harry to get away with everything for far too long, but he also didn't want to admit that Hermione was everything that was good in him. Harry is a good boy but his recklessness and joking personality makes it hard for James to get him get accepted even in the Auror Academy. Draco was feeling quite on edge being in the presence of the Wizarding World's favored couple. He often sneered whenever the Prophet would do a cover on the Potter Family. Hermione, to his relief, had finally come in with the tea and everybody grabbed a cup and began to drink.

"So, may I ask what brings you here?" asked Hermione. Draco couldn't help but admire her blunt approach. The girl could have been a Slytherin, but a Ravenclaw is about as close as you can get. He had confided in his mother about his secret amour for the mysterious girl and his mother was ecstatic for it. Especially when the girl is a Ravenclaw much like herself in her youth. It took some time for his father to accept the idea that she could possibly be a muggle-born, but he eventually warmed up when his connections informed him about how sought out the girl was in the Ministry and worldwide. A witch with a large amount of power and talent would be spread worldwide especially considering how small the Wizarding World really is.

James cleared his throat and said, "We came because we have decided to clear some things with you and Harry."

"Then we should bring Harry in here." Concluded Hermione, but Lily instantly said, "No!" Hermione looked at Mrs. Potter with a questioning eye. "This is a matter that must be discussed separately." Said Lily. Hermione agreed to her settlement and sat down next to Draco, a little closer than how James wanted them to be. He kept his tongue in check though, after his last outburst got himself staring at the end of his own daughter's wand. "We understand that you must have questions that you would like to be asked." Said James as Lily continued, "We know how awful it must have felt-"

"You know?" asked Hermione incredulously. Lily stopped with her sentence in surprise. She was used to having people listen to her every word. "You don't know what it's like to always wonder about your family. To wonder if they ever loved you and if they ever felt bad about abandoning a baby? Do you really know how it felt?" asked Hermione icily. Draco couldn't help but smirk a little at her response. He now knows for sure he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. She allowed no one to get an advantage over her and he could only imagine the conversations they'd be having in the future. Lily and James were taken aback by her questions. Of course they had no idea what she went through. The tears, the teasing, the near suicide had Snape not found her. "If you an idea let me tell you about my awful experiences so we can compare!" yelled Hermione.

_It was a horrible day. Pansy Parkinson's teasing and Potter's jokes were becoming too much for her. It was third year and Potter had ruined her potion, causing everybody in the class to laugh at her. She was devastated especially when she heard that he continued to make fun of her hair and teeth. It was the late night and she was standing on the railing of the Astronomy Tower, just about ready to jump until she heard, "MISS GRANGER! GET DOWN FROMT HERE IMMEDIATELY!" She jumped at the sound of Professor Snape's voice and nearly fell had it not been or Snape to levitate her off the railing._

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING YOU STUPID GIRL!" he yelled. Hermione cried as she hugged herself, not wanting to admit that she was too weak to handle everything. She sobbed quietly and heard Snape sigh. "Miss Granger, look at me." She looked up to his piercing eyes and felt him invade her mind. She tried to block him out but she had never actually mastered Occlumency yet so she was horrified when he looked at her memories about the day: Pansy's teasing and Potter's cruel jokes. Snape was glad to have confiscated his Firebolt and was happy to know that Dumbledore agreed to his detentions._

"_Miss Granger, there are many other solutions-"_

"_Then tell me which ones! I've had too much to deal with already I don't want to keep going on everyday to know that everybody hates me." She cried. Snape could only remember how a certain redhead was his only friend in his school days, until he saw how deep she can carry a grudge. He was disappointed that years of friendship couldn't help her forgive him after the night when he tried to ask forgiveness. He hasn't spoken to her as a friend in so long._

"_Miss Granger, Mr. Potter has been punished with great magnitude and be assured that Miss Parkinson would also be punished for her actions. Come inside." He led the crying girl inside and to the Hospital Wing where he contacted Dumbledore and McGonagall. It was on that day that they decided to help her achieve to great things. Dumbledore didn't want another mistake to happen such as when the last orphan wizard caused much havoc. Snape wanted to help the girl be tougher against Potter and any to her bullies. After all, what was so bad about knowing things? McGonagall was proud of the girl. Her intelligence far surpasses even the Professor's minds and the girl showed a great future ahead of her._

_Hermione was glad to hear that Potter lost his broom and had to fly one of the school's broomsticks. Because of his recklessness regarding Hermione's potion and the horrible performance he gave, Gryffindor lost the House Cup and Quidditch cup for the first time and Ravenclaw won the House Cup while Hufflepuff won the Quidditch Cup. Harry was often the subject of many angry Gryffindor's pranks and the mock congratulations Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students gave him. _

Hermione stopped with her story to find the Potters staring at her horrified about the near death the girl had about to commit. Draco was beyond furious. No wonder Pansy wouldn't talk about that time. When the Slytherins got a hold of how Pansy made them lose a hundred points, they wanted to know how she lost them so many points. It was a taboo idea to mess with Ravenclaws within the Slytherins because the Ravenclaws can be just as Slytherin with revenge tactics especially when it comes to losing points, so it was no wonder why Pansy kept her mouth shut. Nobody would talk to her and he went with the flow.

"Hermione-"

"Don't use my name." she hissed at her father. James looked at her with sad eyes as he realized his mistakes, but was it too late to make amends?


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note**

**Hello Readers I'm currently working on the story but an interesting question arose that you might have been wondering as well. How did Snape know about Hermione's parentage? I'll get more deep into that not in the next chapter but the following. I'm planning some massive confrontation between everybody so hang tight.**


	11. Chapter 11:Temper Temper

"HOW COULD YOU?!" yelled Harry. He threw hexes at Ron while he took shelter behind couches. His wand was somewhere in the other side of the room after Harry disarmed him. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND AND YOU JUST DECIDED TO OWL MY PARENTS AND TELL THEM?" Harry threw a well-aimed stinging hex at Ron's rear end that led to the boy yelping in pain and ducking into another form of shelter—his sister. "Ron, face me like a man, now." Ordered Harry. No one in the room could deny that Harry (when he wanted to) held a mature level of authority. As he placed his wand back in his holster, Harry sat on one of the armchairs and took deep calming breaths. Ginny walked to him and rubbed his back, trying to help him calm down. She was not going to get into this argument, but God help Ron should he try to wiggle himself out of this mess.

"Listen mate, I thought it would have been good for your parents to know that you basically told her." Said Ron. "No, it's _my_ business to tell _my_ parents what _I_ do. How dare you spy on me and decide to do something like this behind my back." Said Harry. Some of the occupants watching the fight decided to leave, as Harry's eyes were glowing with unstable magic. Some of the braver ones stayed to watch the fight, wanting to find out what the secret was. "Harry, you basically had this coming anyways. It's better that I tell them than Malfoy." Ron tried to reason with Harry. He never realized that he just gave a clue to the occupants. Thankfully, Ginny noticed their stares and took her wand out and said, "Clear off, or I'll hex you." Because they were in the safety of their common room, many of the Gryffindors had their wands in their rooms. The ones that did have their wands didn't want to antagonize the charms master. In the end, it was just the three of them. "Ron, why are you doing this?" asked Ginny. She had no idea Ron was capable of pulling of an idiotic stunt that he had just done. Ron looked at his sister and away, ignoring her question. No way was he going to tell them that it was to put pressure on Harry.

Harry could remember that Ron muttered in his sleep, and that he would often glare at Harry when he thought he wasn't looking. Harry couldn't pinpoint why Ron would behave like this, but would it happen to include Hermione? Ginny was thinking the same thing, remembering about Ron's earlier outburst about Harry not allowing him to date Hermione.

"Ron, please tell me this isn't about Harry not letting you date Hermione." Said Ginny. Harry's head snapped to Ron's direction, so it was about Hermione. "Ron, you PRAT! I DON'T WANT YOU WITH HERMIONE BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE WOMEN! YOU LEAVE THEM THE MINUTE YOU SHAG THEM!" roared Harry.

"THAT'S RICH COMING FROM YOU! AS IF YOU NEVER SHAGGED ANYONE ELSE BEFORE GINNY!" Yelled Ron. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother. Harry and her shared everything, even the past relationships they had with other people. "Ron, I know about Harry's past relationship the same way he knows mine, we don't hide secrets." Hissed Ginny. Ron was taking this way out of control and Harry was always the perfect gentleman with the girls after he breaks up with them.

"GINNY! STAY OUT OF THIS! AND GET AWAY FROM HIM!" ordered Ron. Ginny turned red and hollered out, "WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME? YOU MAY BE MY OLDER BROTHER BUT YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY! YOU DIDN'T MAKE A BIG DEAL OUT OF THIS BEFORE! JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T GET TO HAVE EVERYTHING YOUR WAY DOESN'T MEAN YOU TRY TO RUIN IT FOR EVERYBODY ELSE!"

Harry wisely stepped out of the common room and walked with purpose towards the Head Dorms. He needed to clear things with Hermione quickly.

His head was pounding away from the inside. And to think, not even 24 hours have passed yet. Everything felt too rushed form last night when he blurted out the truth and this morning when he received word from the portraits that they have seen Ron send a suspicious looking mail away and the arrival of his parents. Harry wished that he had kept his temper in check; if his parents were here then he needs to warn Hermione. She must still be feeling the same way he does. The fact that she fainted was proof enough that she was feeling incredibly stressed.

Damn Malfoy. Harry frowned as his train of thought shifted over to Malfoy. Who the hell did Malfoy think he is? Yes, Malfoy knows the dirty little secret—sneaky, slimy Slytherin—but Malfoy needs to ask at least Harry his permission now. Hermione might not be too pleased, but Wizarding customs—and an ancient form of magic—states that the groom always needs to have the blessing first. It made him smile a bittersweet kind of smile. She might be mad and might not give him the chance, but it will give Harry time to try and spend time with her and get to know her. He had always wanted siblings, but his parents always told him that all they wanted was him: why ask for more when they already had a perfect child? He can recall how he used to eat it up. Believing his parents to be without fault and that they gave compassion and judgment fairly on everybody. It made him physically sick as he recalled those memories. How big a fool he truly was.

As Harry walked to the Head Dorms, he can hear screaming. He sprinted, worried that Malfoy might have done something to her. As he neared the portrait, to his horror, he could hear his parents in the other room. As pushed all his energy to get to the portrait just in time to hear Hermione tell her story.

Third year potions class… she couldn't be remembering that memory right? As Harry listened more, his horror grew at how close Hermione had tried to commit suicide, all because of him. Harry felt his inner organs do a horrible flip inside him while tears filled his eyes. He remembered how he often complained about his punishment for the year… he truly did deserve it. Harry didn't know how long he stood there. It's all because of him that Hermione was a social outcast. His pranks nearly caused her to take her own life. Harry didn't feel when his legs gave out and he sat against the wall, trying to form coherent thoughts other than "_My fault_". Harry didn't hear when his parents flooed away, but he definitely heard when the portrait was opening. He stood up against the wall and waited with abated breath. Hermione walked out of the portrait, holding her head in her hands.

Harry gave a small cough and Hermione slowly raised her head up to see him. She was surprised but didn't move. Harry awkwardly stood there until he said, "Well, I came here to apologize. I shouldn't have exploded like that on you." Hermione blinked in surprise. Harry Potter, recently discovered half-brother, is apologizing to her. Her life truly was changing. But the question remains is it for the better or the worst? Hermione took a deep breathe and said, "I'm sorry as well, I shouldn't have lost my temper, but you understand at least that I have often questioned my parents' existence."

Harry nodded solemnly. How would his life be if he had been orphaned? Would he be with his godparents? Or would they send him to his muggle relatives? He shuddered to think how his life would be if he was sent to live with his Aunt Petunia. The woman was sour and bitter as they come and her husband and his cousin would make giants themselves sneer in disgust. Harry looked at Hermione and said, "I want to talk to you." Hermione seemed to hesitate, making Harry feel his hope fading away until Hermione finally nodded her head. Harry smiled and said, "Could we talk somewhere private?" Hermione readily agreed, not wanting to disturb Draco, who was asleep on the couch after the Potters have left.

As they walked away, they never noticed the angry glare from a certain red-head.

**Hello Readers, like I said, my schedule is leaving me in tears and hopefully this summer I can finally finish of the two stories. Thanks for reading **


	12. Chapter 12: Thoughts

_Ron_

Ron Weasley had always took advantage of the things in his life. By being associated with the Potter Family, he could have anything his heart desired mainly because he was friends with Harry. His sister was dating and now engaged to Harry so that meant he could try and swindle some money for himself from the Potter fortunes. His entire ideology was pure Slytherin and that was what nearly made the hat put him there in the first place. However, Ron was raised to hate any Slytherin and he refused to be sorted into the House of the Cunning until he was placed in Gryffindor. As Ron looked at Harry and Hermione walking away to talk, he felt rage fill up in him. Nobody, not even Harry, is going to stop him from trying to get Hermione to be his.

He never pursued her because she had nothing good to offer him. Sure she was accepted into all the Departments of the ministry, but Ron didn't care until he learned that Hermione is related to Harry, thus making her a Potter. If he marries her, then he can have even more access to the Potter fortunes instead of having to take it from his sister and friend. First he needs to reconcile the Potter patriarch to his long forgotten daughter. He had already done that by writing the letter to the Potters. All he has to do now is sit and wait, he knew James Potter just as much as Harry does. The guilt that is eating Harry is the same as the guilt that is probably eating away at James. It won't be long now before James decides to add her into the will and by calculating how Hermione willingly gave Harry a chance to talk, then she will also do so for James. Ron was counting on the girl to be naïve for a while until he can create the next phase, which is to make Lily get out of the way, no matter what. He walked up to the Gryffindor common room and plotted his next steps. He was careful with his strategy. It's no secret that Ron was the best tactician and strategist the Gryffindors had ever seen. He would show them never to mess with Ron Weasley.

_Draco_

Draco had always had problems communicating with his parents, so it's a problem talking to them about Hermione nee Potter, daughter of famous Auror James Potter and the daughter of Dagworth Granger, Jane Granger. How was he supposed to bring it up to them? _Good evening father, I'm doing well. Head Boy duties are going well and I'm dating the missing heiress to the Granger fortune whose grandfather is still alive and still a firm believer of Voldemort_. Even in his head it was stupid to try it that way. He had found it curious that Snape knew her name and racked his brain to find out who this Granger woman was. He was still searching in his mind until he recalled that his father makes dealings with Dagworth Granger, the famous potioneers. It was a shock that Dagworth had a family, but he can recall hearing his mother talking about Bellatrix and Bellatrix's best friend J. Granger. Jane Granger was the most likely candidate. He asked Hermione how Snape knew what to call her and her confused expression surprised him. Perhaps she was too caught up in her attempted suicide to recall After asking Auror Potter Hermione's mother's name, James gave him only her first name, refusing to reveal her last name, but name was enough. After the Potters left, he promised Hermione that he was going to help her discover more about her family. That earned him a kiss from her.

His mother was perhaps the safest option in revealing that he was officially dating Hermione. Ever since his fifth year, she has been pushing him to find the right girl and settle down. It was annoying him to the bone that he had started looking for the right girl. He went through nearly all the girls in his year and now had a few stalkers who thought him to be official with them. It annoyed and creeped him out a little. Pansy Parkinson was truly a witch from hell. He refused to acknowledge her presence much to her humiliation. He would be glad to shot of these stalkers once he and Hermione go public. He floo'd the manor and waited until someone showed up. It wasn't long before a house elf came into the room.

"Tippy, would you call my mother here? I need to speak with her." He said. "Of course master Draco! I will!" said Tippy happily. Tippy was with Draco ever since he could walk. Tippy was his official nanny growing up and (without ever telling anybody) he truly did love the house elf as his guardian. Draco waited before he could hear the door opening and closing and the loving face of his mother appeared.

"Good evening, my dragon. How have you been?" asked his mother as she made herself comfortable. Draco had to smile at her nickname for him. She would always see him as her little dragon. "Hello mother, I've been doing well. I have news for you that I would hope you would like." Said Draco. This grabbed his mother's attention as she raised her eyebrows in a delicate fashion. Draco took a deep breath and began to tell the entire story from his infatuation with Hermione to the present where he discovered the lost identity of Hermione Potter-Granger.

He could tell his mother was shocked at the identity. Nowhere was it recorded that Jane Granger had a daughter. And this gave new insight on the so-called 'Heroic' James Potter and 'Saint' Lily Potter. So the golden couple had a few dents in their image. She couldn't believe that one of her least favorite people had gotten a child. A child who deserved more than what was given to her. Draco could see his mother's shock but he could also see that she was beginning to warm up to the subject. He has had conversations about this with them, and while they were skeptical, he could see that it may take time for him to try and get Lucius to accept him being in a relationship with a girl whose maternal family was very close with the Dark Lord. It was hard enough not knowing her blood status, but now he needs to convince his father to look past her family. It was going to be an interesting conversation indeed.

_Hermione_

It was such a tiring day for Hermione. She was used to battling school deadlines and writing reports to battle the injustice of the Ministry. However, she was not used to fighting a battle from within. Her emotions were running rampart in her. Half of her really didn't want to give Harry the chance to talk but the other half wanted to know what he had to say. She hated that she was oh so curious but then again she felt that she had things to talk about with Harry. It was so confusing that it gave her migraines just thinking about it.

Hermione and Harry walked to an empty corridor and went into the Charms classroom. Using the pillows to cushion where they sat, Harry glanced at Hermione, who was waiting patiently for him to talk.


	13. Chapter 13: Regrets

Dagworth-Granger

Hector Dagworth-Granger was a man of many things: resourcful, cunning, political, and sly. He was called Dagworth by many of his friends who always said that it sounded more brilliant than Granger. He was also a man of many regrets: joining and supporting the Dark Lord, lashing out at his wife who left him, disowning his only daughter, and severing all ties to any last remaining Grangers. As far as he can tell, there have been reports about the murders of the Granger family. He had spent a large amount of Galleons trying to determine who was targeting his family. It was true that he had no relationship with any of them, but he was still determined to find out. It was his personal vendetta when he heard news that his daughter was killed. He was livid and he wanted to personally destroy the fool who crossed his path. It seemed a bit hypocritical. After all, he disowned his daughter when she admitted to having a one-night stand with the Potter fool. He regretted the decision immediately but he was in the company of the Dark Lord and his pride was wounded. He didn't want to appear weak. Of course, that was all a load of wasted time. There was no reflief for him. After the Dark Lord's fall, he spent two years in Azkaban and another three years on probabtion. Dagworth received news of his daughter's death through a couple of aquintances. He was seeing red.

Dagworth lived the last 15 years of his life in solitary confinement in Moscow, Russia. He didn't want to return to England. He had enough regrets to burden him to an early grave. He was sitting in his chair in front of the fireplace like he does every night: revisiting his memories and wishing how he could change it all. Memories of his Jane and his Katherine filled his head and he felt tears prick in his eyes. He sat there and allowed himself to grow weary. His white hair and beard covered his face while his robes hung limply on him. He didn't want to continue living but he felt that wallowing in his regrets should punish him enough to be able to see his wife and daughter.

As Dagworth continued in his wallowing, a house elf appeared by his side with a CRACK and said, "Master Granger! Letter arrives fors youse!" Dagworth lifted his head in confusement. Who could possibly be sending him a letter this late? As Dagworth opened the letter and read, he was filled with anger, sorrow, and hope. The letter began by explaining how Jane Granger was left alone after her disownment and how she gave birth to a daughter who was left at the orphanage by her own father, James Potter. She was raised in a loveless environment, but was well beyond her years. As He continued reading about his granddaughter, Dagworth had never felt more alive. Did she enherit the Granger brains then? The letter explained how she was only abover her years but he wanted to know for certain. Did she look like Jane?

As Dagworth sat in his chair, feeling like the wind was knocked out of him, he looked for the sender of the letter. No name, but the elegant writing suggested a woman. Whoever this was either forcefully grabbed the information from his aquantances or they must have broken in the Ministry. Dagworth decided to approach with caution to this revelation and decided to return to England and meet his granddaughter. He needed to make things right for once in his life.

The Potters

_Dear James,_

_By the time you read this then I am dead. This is Hermione. She is your daughter James. Please raise her the way you would raise your son, James. It's all I ask. It's not Hermione's fault in any way. Please don't look at her the way you looked at me when you told me that things between us would never happen. I want Hermione to be loved James. Please be the kind-hearted man that everybody says about you. Hermione is all I have left on this earth and I pray that you would do this final favor for me. It's all I ask._

_-Jane Granger_

As James read the letter, tears pricked at his eyes. He bollocked up everything. James read the letter many times before he put it away in his drawers. As James sat down in his chair, he remembered the story that Hermione told him. He knew that Harry was a bully. He knew that Harry always targeted Hermione. He didn't know why but he felt that the more Harry bullied Hermione, then he can focus more on how Sirius and Remus would bring up the old days. He would forget about Hermione and smile and feel that fatherly pride when Harry is compared to him. Now he felt remorse and he was the main cause for everything. His fault for all the terrile things that happened to Jane and Hermione. He was sure that it was Dagworth Granger who killed Jane. However lack of evidence prevented James from following the case. He burnt the letter Jane sent him when she expressed fear that her father would kill her. Pensieve memories cannot be used since he needs either the victim or a witness. Lily wasn't there when he read the lettter and thus, the murder of Jane Granger turned cold.

He would never have imagined that Hermione would have tried to commit suicide. None of the people that he has picked on ever tried to do such an act. He felt a knife stab into him when Hermione looked at him with hurt, betrayal, and hate shining in her eyes. He didn't like to be the one on the receiving end of that stare. As James sat and contemplated, he knew that he needed to make things right. He lost an opportunity to raise a fine woman and he is now losing his own son, who looks at him with dissapointment and shame.

Lily watched her husband and felt horrible regret and guilt. This was not how she wanted life to plan out. She wanted things to go along smoothly and now she had hit a road that she is not familiar with. She felt a small form of pride when she recalled how it was Severus who saved Hermione from ending her own life. Severus has come a long way from the lonely boy from down the road. She felt regret when she realized how it was her own grudge and stubborness that ended her friendship with Severus. They were such good friends and she threw it away. She ignored his attempts to rekindle their friendship and stomped on his apologies. Now he treats her like everybody else in his life: cold and displaced. This was the first time that he has shown any concern over anybody that wasn't her. She was surprised but not that much. Severus always did hated James for his pranks and bullied acts. She can see how he might have decided to help Hermione, seeing as how it was only another Potter who was causing the grief to some poor soul.

Lily knew that it was the same Hermione and she knew that she needed to fix things now while she still had the chance.

Severus

Severus Snape had only fallen in love twice. The first was to Lily Evans. Those feelings were squished by Lily's inability to forgive. Years later he fell in love to Jane Granger. Those feelings were dashed when he read about her murder in the Daily Prophet. He was crushed, feeling that he would never find somebody to love. He lived a cold life until he saw Hermione. The spitting image of Jane and he felt nostalgia rising in him. He was happy that at least Jane left something behind to help him move on with his life. He watched over Hermione from the distance but always helped her when she needed it. Their father/daughter like relationship solidified when he caught her trying to attempt suicide. The summers spent training helped them grow close with each other. Severus was proud indeed. He helped smooth ou the rough edges on her and she was now one of the most wanted witches in the Wizarding World. Foreign countries were curious about her and the Ministry of Magic wanted her very badly. He heard rumors circulating how she was even chosen to replace James Potter as one of the leading aurors and as much as he wanted her to do it, he knew Hermione well enough that she wanted to be placed soehwere where she can expland her knowledge. The two had such a close father/daughter relationship that Hermione felt the need to, in her words "match the gander to his goose". He was surprised how his blind date that she had set up was with Madame Bones. He wanted to strangle her when he looked at her eyes that were filled with amusement and continued to his date. As the night wore on, he and Amelia had many things in common and were both pleasanntly surprised to share many similiarities. It was a successful first date and they continued to meet each other.

Severus was in his chambers, enjoying a cup of tea and a very good book. As the night wore on, the fireplace roared to life and he jumped into action prepared to fight whoever stepped through. Imagine his shock when it was Lily Potter.

**Hello Readers :D I'm on summer vacation and I finished my first year of university. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know where I'm going with this so expect an update soon.**


End file.
